As personal computers have become more sophisticated, the functions they perform have become more varied. Software now exists which allows computer users to view video clips or listen to sound recordings. Before the multimedia information may be played on a computer this information must first be stored in multimedia computer file which is recognized by the software. Some examples of formats for multimedia files are moving pictures expert group (MPEG) for video encoding and decoding, and musical digital interface (MIDI) for encoding and decoding audio data. These multimedia files are uploadable to a computer, and once loaded, are playable by the software resident on the machine.
Frequently, these multimedia files require a significant amount of memory, which may make them cumbersome for transmitting over data networks. One solution has been to use compression software for the transmission of these files. Prior to transmission, the file is converted to a compressed format. After the files is transmitted, the receiving computer decompresses the information and the file is ready to be played.
A desirable feature when downloading multimedia files may be to either view or listen to the information in real-time. Difficulties may be encountered when trying to perform this multimedia streaming function due to the quality of the connection established between apparatus transmitting the multimedia file and the apparatus which receives and plays it. As is well known, there are a variety of ways to access information through the Internet. Connection possibilities may range from a 14.4 k baud modem connection over a phone line with an Internet service provider (ISP), to a local area network (LAN) with an direct high-speed connection connection to the worldwide web. When making a direct comparison of the two examples recited, the LAN connection to the worldwide web has greater capacity to receive and transmit information.
The type of connection established for playing multimedia files has an effect on the quality of the presentation. If there are too many frames per second being transmitted for a particular type of connection, a certain amount of the data may be lost during transmission which affects the continuity as well as the resolution of the presentation. In situations where the data content of the multimedia files is too great for the type of connection established, it may not be feasible or possible to upgrade the connection.